Bad Boy
by PenguinPillowPetsAreAwesome
Summary: It's all one chapter right now. Sorry. Bella hates Edward...Or does she. Edward is a vampire who hates Bella...Or does he? Guess you'll have to read to find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, 'sob' or any of it's characters 'sob sob'

BPOV

I was just sitting there at my desk in homeroom. I mean, what could possibly happen that could make this day interesting? Just that I'd meet the guy of my dreams. But I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting to fail the test that I didn't study for and then go to couple other classes, eat lunch, and go home. But that wasn't what fate had in store for little Ms. Bella.

A loud voice rang over the classroom, coming from the speakers they had installed a few days ago.

"Bella Swan, please come to the front office, Bella Swan please come to the front office!" the voice said. I looked at my teacher.

"Go ahead Bella. If this takes too long, you can take the test at lunch," Mr. Brown said. I smiled gratefully at him and got up from my chair. Then I walked down to the office.

When I got there, Mrs. Cope was scolding a boy from my class who I hadn't seen that morning. I just assumed that he had skipped school like he always did. His name was Edward Cullen and he was the one that all of the girls at this school couldn't help but have a little crush on. He had bronze hair and was slightly muscular and his face was a series of sharp angles that made him look fierce, but also extremely angel like. I absolutely loathed him. From the minuet I had walked into that school a year ago, I had seen his actions and observed that I didn't like them, not one bit.

His family was the same, or at least his brothers and sisters. They were all adopted and all of them were incredibly gorgeous. His two older brothers, Jasper and Emmet were both big and muscular and they looked very intimidating. Jasper had golden hair and Emmet had curly brown hair. From my observations, I believed Emmet to be the eldest brother.

The two sisters could make any man fall for them. One of them, Rosalie, was tall and had long blond hair that looked like gold spun into thread, the classic fairy tale beauty, however she was extremely snobbish. The other sister, Alice, was incredibly short and pixie like. Her dark hair shot out from her small face in spikes that could only be pulled off by models or other people like her. She seemed to be the nicest and most outgoing in the family. I favored her over the others.

Mrs. Cope suddenly looked up from what she was doing and ushered me inside.

"Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you," Mrs. Cope said sharply. Obviously Edward had done something extremely aggravating, and she still hadn't gotten over it. By the look on his face, Edward knew this fact. His mouth was pulled up into an obnoxious yet brilliant smirk. Mrs. Cope and I scowled at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope," I said and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Bells!" said a cheerful voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

"Come on Bella! You know it's me," the voice said. My brain clicked.

"Jacob?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" he said.

"Why are you calling me at school? Aren't _you_ supposed to be at school?" I asked my best friend.

"Nope, I have the day off. You want to do something?" he asked. I could just hear the smile in his voice. Jacob was my best friend. He was there for me when no one else was. When I first came to this crappy town, he was the only one, besides my Father, that had shown me any kindness, perhaps a little too much. I think he had a little crush on me.

"I can't do anything Jacob, I'm at school! I shouldn't even be talking to you right now! I should be taking a very important test that you happened to pull me from!" I said.

"Sounds like I saved you a lot of trouble. Tests are a drag," he said.

"Yes, but now I'll probably have to take the test at lunch!" I exclaimed. He could be extremely agitating.

"Fine, I guess I'll just mope around your house until you get home," he said.

"Jake, you know, Charlie is going to think you're stalking me," I said.

"Pfft, you know he likes me."

"Yes, but you never know, he could start to think that there's something wrong with you and there is! I have to go now Jacob, if you don't hang up I might just call Charlie and tell him to hang up for you!" I joked.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your school life. Bye Bells," Jacob said.

"Bu-bye! See you later!" I said. I listened to the click as he hung up. I had this habit of doing that. I'd make sure the other person hung up first. Weird habits. I scowled at myself. Then I remembered who was in the room with me. Edward and Mrs. Cope were staring at me, possibly wondering if the incredibly shy Bella Swan had a boyfriend.

"It was just a friend who's on vacation, he's a bit of a stalker," I said with a smile, wondering why I was explaining this to them. Mrs. Cope nodded at me and Edward just kept staring at me like I was a freak. I should have been staring, after all, he was the freak, I was normal.

"Oh Bella, could you stay here for a moment? I need you to do me a favor. I would do it myself, but I'm afraid that if I left, Edward here would run away. That's the favor actually, I need you to watch him while I go deliver something to Mrs. Goff," Mrs. Cope said. I looked at Edward who's mouth was hanging open in shock. Ha! The bad boy himself was going to by babysat by his own peer! Oh wait! That unfortunate person was me!

"Uh...I guess," I said reluctantly.

"Great! I'll be back in a moment. You can sit down if you like, this could take awhile," she said. I took her advise and sat down in a comfy looking chair a few paces away from Edward. Mrs. Cope gave one more warning look at Edward and walked out of the room. I looked at Edward. His pale hands were clenched on the arms of his chair. Suddenly, he looked up at me. His dark eyes were angry and hateful, but then they turned playful as he asked, "So, Bella huh? Was that your boyfriend on the other line?"

"No, just a friend," I said between my teeth. I really didn't want to talk to him.

He frowned, "Too bad, that would be an interesting story, I'm sure."

"Not that it's any of your business," I said angrily.

"No, I suppose it isn't," he said with a smile. Just then, Mrs. Cope rushed back into the office.

"Thank you Bella! That really was a big help! You and Mr. Cullen here can go back to class. You have the same classes, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, we do," I said tightly.

"Good, you can escort him back to class," she said.

"I really am not in need of babysitting," Edward protested.

"Some of us would argue otherwise," Mrs. Cope said, "You both can leave now."

Edward and I got up and left the office.

EPOV

"Gee, who stuck an arrow up her ass?" I asked as we walked to class. I smiled down at Bella Swan, trying to see her reaction. She only glared at me. Even glaring, she didn't even look remotely harmful. "Well excuse me for being funny," I said, she still didn't smile.

"You mean, trying to be funny," she said.

All of the girls smiled when I said something, all of them fell for me. Why wasn't this one doing the same? I had always noticed how angry she looked when she saw me and my family at lunch, her gaze always softened slightly when she looked at Alice though. Alice had always been slightly more friendly than the rest of us.

She was really quite pretty, and she was different from the rest of the girls in this high school. She was smart and pretty and quiet and...why was I wasting my time with her? She was a goody two shoes, a teacher's pet, and that's all she ever would be... A pathetic geek.

But yet, I found myself slightly intoxicated by her very presence, I could almost single out her small breaths from across the room. She hadn't noticed, but I had been watching her ever since she had first come here. I heard the thoughts of everyone in the school that day, and all of them were about her. I had been hesitant at first, her smell drove me insane, and the realization that her blood was only inches away from my burning throat caused me to slowly go mad.

I was a vampire, I had sworn off of human blood a few years ago and I would never go back, but her scent was almost enough to cause me to suck her veins dry. Almost. I always had this nagging thought in the back of my mind about what would happen to my family if I was to kill the fragile Bella Swan, so I didn't, I wouldn't kill her.

We were at homeroom now, where a test was being taken, one I had taken over and over again as the centuries had slowly passed by, of course they weren't all the same, but I knew all the answers. I held the door open for Bella.

"Milady," I said with a mocking smile. She stared at me in shock, and then with a scowl, she turned her back to me and sat down in her seat. There were only a few minuets of class left. I could finish the test in those minuets. It would be easy. It was a short test, and any answers I didn't know or couldn't remember, I could always look up in the teacher's mind. School was so easy.

Mr. Brown passed out the tests to Bella and me. She started immediately. I watched her for a moment, then started mine as well. The clock ticked on, besides Bella and me, there were a few other students who were working. I couldn't believe it! The test was so easy! Suddenly Bella got up and turned her paper in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I assumed I would be done before her, she was smarter than I had first assumed. I read her answers in the teacher's mind(I learned that I couldn't read her mind when she had first came to this high school), she had passed. I finished mine quickly and turned it in. Instead of going back to my original seat, I went to sit in the empty seat next to the window, next to Bella.

She looked up at me in shock. Then she scribbled something down in her notebook and passed it to me. I was thrilled! She was finally paying attention to me!

_Are you stalking me or something?_

She wrote in her messy script.

_No, of course not. I just am curious._

I wrote, giving her a reason to respond.

_What are you curious about?_

_Oh nothing, never mind._

_There is something. You talked to me and now I'm talking back. What are you curious about?_

_You._

_What about me?_

_Lots of things._

_Like what?! You are being very annoying. _

_Okay, okay. How about why you always sit alone at lunch?_

_Because I don't have any friends._

_Yes you do, Jessica, Angela, and that stupid Mike Newton like you._

_How do you know?_

_I notice things._

_Angela is nice,but Mike just wants to make out with me, and Jessica wants to be my friend so she can get closer to Mike. She likes him._

_I know._

_You seem to know a lot of things. _

_Don't flatter me._

_I wasn't. _

I smiled up at her. I liked girls with spirit. Suddenly the bell rang. Next class, the class where Bella had to sit next to me. Biology, and then Trigonometry, and then lunch, where I would sit next to her. Bella grabbed her back pack and got up. I did the same and followed her out the door.

"Seriously Edward, what do you want?" Bella asked as she turned around in the hall to face me. She nearly bumped into me, I wished she had.

"I want to get to know you and to be your friend," I said. Maybe I was rushing this, maybe I should give her space. She was different, maybe she didn't want things to go as quickly as other girls had.

"Well Edward, first thing to know, I don't like to be the center of attention. I love sunshine and I hate cold and rainy weather," she said sternly as she started walking again.

"Why did you come here then?" I asked.

"Because my Mom got remarried and I know that Phil, her husband, travels a lot and it's hard for her to be away from him, so I came here to be with Charlie and I visit her twice every month," she said.

"That's very kind of you," I observed.

"Ya, well, it's for the best," she said as we walked into the classroom. I sat next to her by the window just like in the other class. We came in just as the teacher did. Mr. Banner started talking about identifying onion root tips in what stages they were in. Mitosis, whatever. I just wanted to talk to Bella, or perhaps I wanted something more.

BPOV

Shit, was I falling for him? Nah, that was impossible. I couldn't believe he wanted to be my friend. I really didn't like him, but I wanted to learn as much about him as he seemed to want to know about me. I wanted to know why he wanted to know about me too. Why was he following me and why was he deciding now was the right time to tell me that he wanted to get to know me?

Mr. Banner told us to start identifying the stages of the onion root tips. Edward and I finished quickly. He was a better student than he let off to be.

"So Edward, here is something else about me. I don't like questions and you seem to be asking a lot of them," I said.

"Yes, I suppose I do, but how am I supposed to get to know you without asking questions?" he asked.

"You let me do all of the talking," I said with a smirk. He smiled back, exposing a row of sparkling white teeth.

"I always have wanted a dog, I think books are fantastic and I spend most of my time reading them. I have always been a fan of Jane Austin and Charlotte Bronte. My two favorite books are _Mansfield Park_ and _Weathering Heights_. I also like _Pride and Prejudice_, but Elizabeth's younger sisters get on my nerves," I finished,

"That's quite a lot to take in," Edward said with a smile.

"Are you two already finished? Bella, you didn't think Edward should get a turn with the microscope?" Mr. Banner said as he walked over to our table.

"Actually, he identified three of the five," I said. Mr. Banner nodded and walked away.

"So, I think that since you want to be my friend, you should tell me a little about yourself," I said.

"Hmm, I suppose I should. I love books too, I particularly enjoyed _Weathering Heights _and I also found Elizabeth's sisters to be very irritating," he said.

"Interesting," I mused.

"Indeed."

Class went on slowly. Edward and I talked about a few other things, pointless things. He disgusted me before, why didn't he now? Why didn't he make me cringe? Why did he make me feel so conflicted? For Pete's sake, I had just talked to him! But he was...I didn't know, he was different. More different than I had thought. I was starting to like him and I really didn't want to.

After the bell rang, I went to the door and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Edward standing there right behind me.

"Edward, are you planning on following me all day?" I asked.

"Perhaps," He said.

"Fine, hope that works out for you."

I walked out into the hall and listened to Edward's steps behind me, but I couldn't. He didn't seem to make any sound. I used to think he was just a bad boy, but maybe something else was happening under my nose.

EPOV

Bella was simply extraordinary. I didn't think she realized it, but I was intoxicated by her very presence, I had to be by her. I couldn't leave her side. She was my weakness. Whether or not she felt the same would all be revealed in due time.

When she sat down by the window in Trigonometry class, I sat next to her. The seat was nearly taken by vile Mike Newton. His brain always screamed about things he'd like to do with Bella.

"_She is so fine! I'd love to...Hey! What's Cullen doing sitting next to her? Doesn't he know that she's my girl?!" _Mike was thinking to himself. More like screaming. She was NOT his girl, I would make sure of that.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Mike asked. Like he thought he could get the beautiful Bella Swan to go on a date with _him. _

"Um...I...I'm...I'm actually going to be with Edward here," she said looking at me with a smile. I raised my eyebrows. Her eyes were pleading, saying "please play along." So I did.

"Yes, Bella and I are going to...hiking," I said.

"Oh, maybe next weekend?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I'm going away that weekend," Bella said.

"But that's the weekend when the dance is!" Mike protested.

"I know, but I'm going to visit my Mom," Bella said. I smiled. She was a quick thinker. I liked that.

"Oh, maybe some other time then," Mike said.

"Ya, some other time."

Bella's face was red. I couldn't imagine why. I wish I could know what she was thinking! Why did she blush scarlet red, why did she sometimes look at me with scorn, why would she want to get away from Mike? I wanted to know.

Trigonometry was simple and boring. I'd done it before and Bella looked as if she had too. Perhaps at her old school.

"_I bet she's going out with Cullen! He's such a pretty boy! Why would she take him over me? He never talks to anyone but his stupid family! I wonder what Bella is wearing under all those layers..."_

Mike's irritating mind rang in mine. I thought of my previous life where I had snagged a couple of pretty girls and at that time I had been slightly like Mike, so I cut him a little slack, even though Bella shouldn't have been thought of like that. Suddenly, I heard Jessica Stanley's voice ringing through my mind.

"_I knew she had a crush on Edward! She's always staring at him! I wonder if they have been secretly dating? That would be seriously romantic! But how could have Bella snagged him when I couldn't? She's so plain!" _

I ground my teeth together. Bella was not plain, how dare Jessica think of her that way! Bella was not even a little bit plain. What was I saying? Why did I care so much about Bella?! I didn't have the answer. However, I liked the part about Bella having a crush on me. I would have liked to be secretly dating Bella, but I wasn't, so...what? And did Bella really have a crush on me?

BPOV

Did I really have a crush on him? I didn't have the answer when Jessica threw questions at me when we went to lunch. I was almost surprised when Edward didn't follow me.

"Hey Jessica, could you hold on a second, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at our lunch table," I said before Jessica could get to the really personal questions.

"Ya, sure, I'll meet you there," she said. I walked to the bathroom in a hurry, not even bothering to watch where I was going...

"Mph!" I said as I rammed into another student. Looking up, I saw it was Edward's sister, Alice.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," she said, her voice ringing like bells.

"Oh no, no! It's my fault, I've been so scatter brained lately, please forgive me!" I said.

"Really, it's no big deal. I'll forgive you if you could help me with my things. I dropped them," she said with a smile.

"Oh! Once again, sorry!" I said stupidly.

"Really! It's OK, I'm Alice Cullen by the way," she held out her hand. I gladly took it and gave it a good shake saying, "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. How d'ya do?"

"Not bad Bella," she said with a smile, "now that I believe I have made a new friend."

We stood there for awhile, just talking. I helped her with her things that I had made her drop. We walked together to lunch after I realized that Jessica was probably waiting for me. We walked up to my table and I said, "Hey Jess, Angela, Mike, this is Alice Cullen. I bumped into her in the hall. Alice, this is Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Mike Newton."

"It's nice to meet you all," Alice said with a huge smile spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet you too," Angela said sweetly. She was my favorite of our little group of friends.


End file.
